ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Ultimate Infinity
''Disney Ultimate Infinity ''is a planned proper final game of the ''Disney Infinity ''franchise but this time, even bigger, better and much larger in terms of character roster. Sypnosis A Freedom Fighter named Sally Acorn teams up with Jake and Indy to save the Disney INFINITY Universe. Plot The story of the game begins with an unhappy Lord Dominator in which she is in a bubble that Wander made for her seeing the Galaxy became peacefully after Lord Hater reformed but however, she saw the M'Kraan Crystal in which is called the Nexus of the entire Toy Box universe, causing Lord Dominator to become happy and enthusiastic about the crystal to absorb all realities, worlds and to create a new galaxy of her own with the help of the Toy Box wand and as well as Galactus. Meanwhile, in Pirate Island, Captain Jake is seen in his bedroom bringing out his Sword but afterwards, an interdimensional portal warps him into the first Toy Box world thus meeting 2 new friends named Indiana Jones and Sally Acorn. Afterwards when the trio went to the first toy box world in which combines the Temple of Doom, W.I.P. Development When Warner Bros. purchased Avalanche Software, Emman Cortez is considering a sequel to the first 3 DI games. It's confirmed by Emman Cortez that it would be a cross-company crossover similar to LEGO Dimensions and unlike the first 3 Disney Infinity games, this game will feature universal compatibility of playsets, figures and more content. In addition, this game would feature an even more expensive budget than the first three games due to the game having more developers. Starter Pack The Starter Pack will include /Jake/ from Jake and the Neverland Pirates, /Sally Acorn/ from Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Reboot Comic series as a Guest Character and Indy from Indiana Jones. The Portal is expanded up to 4 slots for the Playable Characters and as well as 4 slots for the Power Discs. Gameplay The Gameplay of Disney Ultimate INFINITY or aka Disney INFINITY 4.0: Ultimate Edition uses gameplay similar to Various beat 'em up and RPG games such as the Kingdom Hearts series, the console version of Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet, Marvel Ultimate Alliance (this type of gameplay has been heavily influenced by Emman Cortez on which uses 4 playable characters at the same time plus the Skill tree and some elements were used), the LEGO Videogames (in which also this type of gameplay has been influenced by Emman Cortez for the game which also had the open world exploration influence for this game and also, character customization is similar to the LEGO Videogames as well plus the character creation system) and while sharing the gameplay mechanics from the first 3 games, this one uses a complex combat system in which was influenced by various games, including the melee based combat style of Grand Theft Auto V (albeit sanitized), aerial based combat style similar to the Spider-Man video games, the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy games developed by Square-Enix, fusions from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 but this time, you can perform them from 2 to 4 playable characters you've got in the game, Compatibility This game will include compatibility from both previous Disney Infinity and Skylanders games. Also, character pieces will be used for new features. Toy Box Elements Disney Ultimate Infinity/Toy Box Elements Enemies ''Main Article: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Enemies '' Waves There will be new packs introduced, such as Story Playsets where you play into 6-10 Levels of a Playset's level, Heroine and Anti-Hero packs where a Heroine and an Anti-Hero (ex. Shadow and Blaze from the Sonic series) are paired, and many more stuff to come. Also, 3-in-1 Toy Box Packs are packs that contain 3 figures and 4 Power Discs that are packaged in a box. Also, the figures from the first 3 games will be remade and rereleased. Wave 1 *The Muppets Pack (Kermit the Frog + TBA + TBA) *Sidekicks Pack (Pirate Princess Izzy + Sonic the Hedgehog + Henry Jones Sr. and Jacky Bryant Sonic Costume Power Disc) *Crash Bandicoot Playset (Crash Bandicoot + Dr. Neo Cortex and Wumpa Fruit Playset Token) *Skylanders Toy Box Pack (Skylanders Spyro + TBA Power Discs) *Crash Bandicoot Coco and Crunch Pack (Coco Bandicoot + Crunch Bandicoot and TBA Power Discs) *Spider-Verse Toy Box Pack (/Spider-Gwen/ + Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Spider-Island Skies and Spider-Island Grounds) *James Bond Playset (/James Bond/ and Golden Gun Playset Token) *Harry Potter Toy Box Pack (Harry + Lord Voldermort and Hogwarts Sky + Hogwarts Grounds) *Sonic the Hedhehog Heroine + Anti-Hero Pack (Shadow the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat) *Sofia the First Toy Box Pack (Sofia + James and Enchancia Dome and Enchancia Sky) *Miles from Tomorrowland Toy Box Pack (Miles + Loretta and TBA Power Discs) *Maximoff Pack (Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver) *Villains Pack 1 (Jafar + Maleficent and ???) Wave 2 *Miraculous Ladybug Toy Box Pack (Marinette/Ladybug + Adrien/Cat Noir + Miraculous Paris Dome and Miraculous Paris Sky) *DuckTales X Darkwing Duck Toy Box Pack (Scrooge McDuck + Darkwing Duck and St. Canard Streets and St. Canard Skies) *Star VS. The Forces of Evil Mega Toy Box Pack (Star Butterfly + Karate Marco Diaz and Skies of Mewni + Ruins of Mewni + Star the Hedgehog + Super Star Power Discs) *Sonic the Hedgehog Amy and Cream Pack (/Amy Rose/ and Cream the Rabbit) *Sonic the Hedgehog X Marvel Superheroes Power Disc Pack (Spidey Sonic, Captain Mobius Sonic, Iron Tails Mark 46 Armor and MCU Scarlet Witch Blaze Costume Change Power Disc packs) **Note: All of the costumes can also be unlocked in game by beating any of the Marvel bosses. *Fantastic Four Playset (/Mr. Fantastic/ + Invisible Woman and Custom Fantastic Four logo Playset Token) Wave 3 *DC Villains 4-in-1 Pack (The Joker + The Riddler + Harley Quinn + Lobo) * Wave 4 TBA Wave 5 Wave 6 Wave 7 Wave 8 Tips on the Game Disney Ultimate Infinity/Tips Bosses List #Galactus (Fantastic Four) (Level 200) (Final Boss): To beat him, you must level up being even more powerful than him. #Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) (Level 190): Soundtrack See: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Soundtrack Voice Cast The game will feature a Japanese dub for the majority of the characters with some exceptions, also, this will be the first Disney Infinity game to feature a Japanese dub and similar to MvC3, some characters won't speak Japanese. Main Characters *Captain Jake: Mayumi Tanaka (Japanese), Coleen Clinkenbeard (English) *Indiana Jones: Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Nolan North (English) *Sally Acorn: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) Other Heroes and Villains *Amy Rose: Koko Tsukinmoto (Japanese), Hynden Walch (English) *Crash Bandicoot: Junichi Sawabe (Japanese), Chris Pratt (English) *Mr. Fantastic: *Sonic the Hedgehog: Soichiro Yoshi (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal (English) Toy Box Legion of Supervillains This team is much like the Lethal Legion from The Super Hero Squad Show but with Disney, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm villains plus guest starring villains from third-party companies for this game. *Lord Dominator (Real form): Takako Honda (Japanese), Noel Wells (English) **Lord Dominator (Masked form): Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), Fred Tatasciore (English) *Mola Ram: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), John DiMaggio (in Galactus voice; English) * *King Candy: Yohei Tadano (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English) *Galactus: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), John DiMaggio (English) *Frollo: Shozo Sasaki (Japanese), Ralph Finnes (English) *Ludo: Naomi Tatsuta (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English) *Prof. Robert Callaghan/Yokai: Aiko Kaneda (Japanese), James Cromwell (English) * *Darth Vader: Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese), Phil LaMarr (English) *Maleficent: Toshiko Sawada (Japanese), Suzanne Blakeslee (English) *Jafar: ?????? (Japanese), Jonathan Freeman (English) *Xehanort: Ryūsei Nakao (Japanese), Christopher Aryes (English) *Ultron: Hiroyuki Kinoshita (Japanese), Tom Kane (English) *Beatrice Le Beak: Kotono Mitsubishi (Japanese), Teri Hatcher (English) More Villains will be added soon. Notes/Trivia ''Main Article: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Notes/Trivia '' Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Doctor Who Category:Red Dwarf Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Indiana Jones Category:Sofia the First Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Harry Potter Category:Spider-Man Category:Fantastic Four Category:Final Fantasy Category:Gravity Falls Category:Steven Universe Category:X-Men Category:The Avengers Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Square-Enix Category:Tomb Raider Category:Rockstar Games Category:Sega Category:Electronic Arts Category:Deus Ex Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Blackadder Category:Only Fools and Horses Category:Sherlock Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:James Bond Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Open World Category:3D platformers Category:ShadEmman's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Ninjacat14's Ideas Category:Moana Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The 7D Category:Pocahontas Category:Doctor Strange Category:Darkwing Duck Category:TaleSpin Category:Gargoyoles Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kim Possible Category:Overwatch Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Teletubbies Category:Postman Pat Category:Sonic Team Category:NiGHTs Into Dreams Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:Avatar Category:Medal of Honor Category:Crossovers Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:Milo Murphy's Law